Hush, my pet
by TheEnd2424
Summary: The Akatsuki get a new 'pet' who turns their world upside down. How long will she last? Rated M for language and possibly upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm already writing a story but this idea came to me and I thought I would write about it before I forgot it. Anyway please enjoy.**

**I'd love to hear what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"So where is this new pet of yours? The one you haven't stopped talking about getting for the last three weeks brat?" Sasori asked the blonde who was sitting on the sofa with a snoozing Kisame.

"Well, she was happily curled up asleep on my lap until someone" he turned to stare at Hidan who was sitting in the armchair furthest away picking the blood out of his nails "came in yelling and screaming profanities".

"It's not my fault the fucking cat is so skittish!" screamed the silver haired Jashanist readying himself for a fight.

Ignoring the fighting stance Sasori asked "Where is she now?"

"Behind the sofa, un" the blonde stated, rummaging through his cloak pockets to pull out a fluffy stick with string and a fuzzy ball attached. "Watch this".

Leaning over the arm of the sofa the blonde dangled the fuzzy ball in the space between the wall and sofa. A pale white hand shot out, swatting said fuzzy ball in an attempt to grab it, only for it to be pulled away by the laughing bomber. "Cute huh?" he asked no one in particular dangling the toy over the edge again. This time, however the 'pet' didn't swat the ball, instead she dived out of her hiding place, grabbing the ball in her mouth and rolled around on the floor attacking it.

Whatever Sasori was expecting her to look like, it wasn't this. He looked at her closely. She was small, with pale white skin and delicate features. Wearing a short white dress that was almost the colour of her skin, a fluffy white tail with a gold tip sticking through a hole made in the dress. It was her eyes that surprised him the most. Large and emerald fused with gold and surrounded by thick dark lashes. Her eyes were captivating. Like almost everything else her hair was pure white, not the silvery colour of Hidans but white like snow, long and straight. Two white pointed cat ears stuck out through her hair on top of her head. She looked so fragile, so _innocent _he thought.

Crouching down, Sasori moved closer to the girl, reaching out to her. "Come, Kitten" he ordered with a soft voice.

Deidara was holding his breath. He had never seen Sasori act so gently before, it scared him. He wanted to say something but was worried it would cause Sasori to hurt her. He hadn't even had her for 3 hours yet but he could feel himself growing attached to her already. She was just too cute, she needed him to protect her and protect her he would.

"D-don't force her to go to you if she doesn't want to" the blonde stuttered. He had been Sasori's partner for a while now and knew the puppet had no kind feelings. The girl rolled off of her back and onto her hands and knees, slowly creeping forward towards the puppets outstretched hand. Hesitantly she smelt his fingers for danger, after receiving no such information she scooted closer and nuzzled her face into his hand.

Sasori smiled inwardly and started scratching behind her ears. He knew he was going to like her, not that he would admit it to anyone. A purr erupted from the girl in front of him, making the sides of his mouth twitch. No, he would not smile, not with everyone else in the room. He didn't want it to look like the Kitten was making him soft, but he could feel emotions returning to him that he hadn't felt in a long time. This was not good.

He stood abruptly, swiftly pulling his hand from behind her ear, the sudden lack of contact making her loose her balance and fall on her face. He looked down at the whimpering 'pet' at his feet. "She smells. Give her a bath then take her to bed. She looks like she hasn't slept properly in a while." he commanded then left the room to work on one of his puppets.

Shocked with the puppets display of affection then swift lack of, the blonde gently scooped up the girl into his arms bridal style and carried her to his room and placed her down on the bed. Sasori who was at his desk trying to perfect one of his puppets paid no attention to the blonde entering with his pet and only replied with a "Hmm" when asked to watch her whilst the other ran a bath. Ignoring the request he continued what he was doing, until the feel of something warm brushed up against his legs. Pulling his chair out he looked down at the body weaving itself in and out of his legs. "Go be annoying elsewhere, I'm busy" he told the purring girl on the floor who clearly didn't understand him and climbed up onto his lap. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Subconsciously he started stroking her hair, wondering what was taking the brat so long. Something soft and wet touched his neck. He shoved the girl off his lap and onto the floor. "Did you just lick me?" he demanded wiping the traces of saliva off his neck.

Deidara took this moment to walk out of the bathroom adjoining his and Sasori's room to see his pet curled up on the floor shaking and whimpering with Sasori standing over her looking angry. "Get away from her!" he yelled "what do you think your doing?" he scooped the girl up into his arms once again and turned to go to the bathroom.

"What am I doing? She licked me!" Sasori shouted back.

"Yeah, she's part cat, that's what cats do!" he stated, slamming the door behind him.

"It's okay, it's okay" he soothed over and over again whilst rocking the still whimpering girl in his arms. "Come on, lets get you in this bath". However the moment he mentioned 'bath' the girl struggled in his arms hissing and spitting. "What's wrong?" he asked restraining her "you need to get clean so you can go to bed". She continued to struggle, twisting and turning her body to get away. Finally breaking free and heading for the door, only to be caught by an unamused red head on the other side of the door.

"What the hell is going on in here? It sounds as though your killing her" asked the red head.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. All I said was 'bath' and she freaked out and attacked me" replied the confused blonde.

He dumped the girl in the blondes arms then left the room. "Hurry up" was all he said.

Sitting back down at his desk Sasori once again tried to concentrate on his 'art'.

After an hour of crashing, banging and multiple curse word were heard from the bathroom a dripping wet Deidara and a fully dressed, dry cat girl emerged.

Deidara roughly picked up the girl and carried her into the main room, dumping her onto Kisames lap. "You like water, you can bath her!" he shouted and walked out leaving the very confused Kisame with a shivering girl on his lap.

"So you need a bath, huh?" he asked.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Message me if you think I should continue or not. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to everyone who wanted me to continue! _**

* * *

**"So you need a bath huh? He asked.**

Once again after hearing the word bath the girl ran. Only to be grabbed by her ankles and dragged down the long hallway into Kisames room. "It's not nice to run away from people, little one" Kisame tutted lifting the frightened girl up in the air by her foot.

"What's that?" Itachi asked, glancing up from the book he was reading on his bed.

"Deidara's new pet" the shark replied handing the girl to him. "Watch her for me, will ya?" he asked disappearing into their bathroom turning on the taps, adjusting the water temperature and returning with some long strips of material. "Hold her while I bind her. I'm not getting shredded to pieces like that idiot did".

"Why have you got her?" the raven haired man asked.

"He dumped her on me, shouting something about giving her a bath. You should have seen the state of him, scratched to pieces and soaking wet."

"You should have told him no".

"Nah, I figured if I did this then he'd owe me one" he smirked.

Itachi held the girl still whilst Kisame bound her wrists and ankles, making sure to add an extra strip as a gag after she had bit him several times. Slinging her over his shoulder he carried her into the bathroom. It was only then he realised she was still dressed. "Oh well" he shrugged dropping her in the water.

* * *

"All done" Kisame smirked throwing the still bound, gagged and dripping wet girl onto Deidaras bed. "You owe me, the bitch bites" he stated leaving the room.

Sasori looked at the pitiful sight on the blondes bed. "You know, you should get her out of those wet clothes and dry her before she catches pneumonia" he stated, nodding towards the shivering girl.

Wrapping a large towel round the her, the blonde cut the binds and stripped the girl. Smiling as she fell asleep in his arms when drying her. He gently placed her on the bed and left the room to find some clothes that would fit her.

"Where is she?" the blonde panicked, dropping the old t-shirt and boxers he had found for her. In the place where he had left her sat an empty towel. "Danna, you were supposed to watch her!"

"Why, she was asleep?"

"'Coz now she's gone!" he screamed, frantically searching the room, trashing the place in the process. "She didn't leave the room, did she?" he asked whilst looking under the bed.

"So not only have you already lost your pet, but she's also wandering round the base naked" the red head sniggered, unable to hide his amusement.

After knocking on all the bedroom doors and searching every room in the hide out, he still had not found her. "Where the hell is she?" he asked himself. Only to hear a muffled squeal coming from the one room he dared not go in. Hidans room.

"Shit" he muttered pushing the door open. There on the bed was one scared and struggling girl wrapped in the arms of the sadistic Jashinist.

"Hush, my pet" Hidan soothed stroking her hair, trailing his hand down her back to rest on her bare butt. "We're just gonna have some fun".

"Hidan" the blonde growled "give her back!".

"Hmm" the silver hair man tore his gaze from the shaking girl in his arms to look at Deidara in the doorway. "A beautiful, naked girl walked into my room in the middle of the night. I knew it was too fucking good to be true".

Snatching the girl from him, the blonde carried her back to his room and set her back down on the bed. "Don't you ever do that again!" he scolded her. "You had me worried sick". She bowed her head and started making small whimpering sounds, reaching out to him. How could he stay mad at her? She was just too cute.

"Where was she brat? Asked Sasori in his usual monotone voice.

"Hidans room" the blonde replied blushing, thinking about the situation he'd saved her from.

It was just too much for the red head. Unable to control himself he burst into a fit of laughter. Ignoring his hysterical partner Deidara dressed his pet. Stepping back to take a look at her he couldn't help but chuckle. He'd found the smallest clothes in the base, yet they were still huge on her. The t-shirt came down past her knees and the boxers wouldn't even stay up. "Looks like you'll be going without underwear" he laughed picking her up and placing her under the covers. "Sleep, now" he told her whilst undressing himself.

He snuggled himself down in bed next to her and started to relax, until he felt her crawl out of the bed. Opening his eyes he saw she had climbed onto Sasoris bed and had made herself comfortable on his pillow. "No my pet. That's Dannas bed. This is our bed." he pointed to where he was lying.

"Leave her, I'll kick her off when I'm ready to sleep" the read head told the blonde.

"Okay. Night Danna, Goodnight….shit" he swore.

"Goodnight Shit?" asked the red head. "You called her Shit?" once again he burst out laughing. God twice in one day. This girl was going to be the death of him, he knew it.

The blonde smacked himself in the face. How could his partner be so stupid. "No, I was saying 'shit' because I haven't given her a name yet. Not because her name _was _'Shit'!"

"Fine whatever, I think Shit's a good name but it doesn't matter. Go to sleep and we'll come up with a name for her in the morning".

**_Okay, so there was chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I may need a little help with names for her though as I have no idea what to call her, she can't be called shit… though it would be amusing. Any suggestions?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Woop another chapter, sorry 'bout the wait got writers block. Anyway thank you very much to Yuti-Chan for the help with a name, it was much appreciated.**_

* * *

Sighing Deidara collapsed on his bed exhausted. Snuggling into the comfort he smiled and closed his eyes, glad to be home. He'd just come back from a successful mission with Sasori. After sleeping under the stars for the last nine days, his bed felt like paradise, the peace and quiet perfect….quiet?

Pushing himself up on his elbows he looked around the oddly tidy and quiet room. Something, or rather someone was missing. "Koneko" he called.

_Deidara's 'pet' had been with the Akatsuki for two months and for the first week she had been called multiple names as no one could agree what to call her. Deidara wanted to call her Kisa, Sasori thought she should be called Shit head, Kisame kept calling her Little one and Hidan called her Babe. Eventually Pein settled it by getting everyone to write a name on a piece of paper and stick it in a jar. The first attempt at this failed as he let the girl pull the name out herself, which she quickly shoved in her mouth and swallowed before anyone had a chance to look at what it said. The second name, pulled out by the Leader himself was Koneko. No one actually knows who put that name in as no one owned up, however everyone suspects it was Kakuzu even though he claims he never put a name in. _

"Koneko?" the blonde called again, louder this time. Nothing happened. "Oh well, I'll find her after I've had a nap" he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Go to fucking sleep!" Hidan shouted at the overturned washing basket he was sitting on, prodding it furiously with a wooden spoon.

"Why are you telling a basket to sleep?" Sasori asked whilst walking into the main room. The red head was utterly confused but managed to keep the expression off his face.

"I'm not telling the basket to sleep you idiot" Hidan scolded pointing the spoon at the red head "I'm telling the hyperactive kitten in the fucking basket to sleep".

"You mean the hyperactive kitten that just ran out the room while you were waving that spoon around?" he asked smirking.

"W-what?" looking behind him he spotted a hole big enough for her to slip out through. "Nooooooo! Get back here you little shit!" he screamed running out of the door hoping to catch her before she woke the irritable blonde. The last thing he wanted was to be blown up again.

"HIDAN!" The silver haired Jasinist stopped in his tracks. Too late, he thought to himself. Peeking into the blondes room he held back a laugh. Koneko was jumping up and down on the bed thrusting a piece of paper with a scribble on it that was supposed to be her and Deidara in his face while babbling incoherent words.

"Eeeep" BOUNCE, BOUNCE "Mew, eep, aiiii" BOUNCE, BOUNCE "Eeeeeeeeeeek" she screamed shaking her 'drawing'. Translation….. Who knows.

"What the hell have you given her?" the blonde yelled.

"Erm…well….coffee" Hidan replied with a sheepish smile.

"Coffee? COFFEE! You idiot!" Reaching onto the shelf beside his bed, Deidara grabbed a clay bird throwing it in Hidans direction.

Satisfied with the explosion and the aftermath, the blonde smirked watching his 'pet' poke the twitching Hidan on the floor with the wooden spoon he was previously holding. After jabbing him a few more times Koneko turned to look at her master, an evil glint in her eyes. "Boom" she squealed, grinning.

The blonde stared at her in disbelief. In the two months she'd been with them she had never spoke. She made noises and babbled like a toddler, but this was the first time she'd actually said something he understood. "S-say that again" he asked her.

She just stared at him, cocking her head to one side with confusion. "Boom" she repeated. Slinging her over his shoulder he jumped over the still twitching Hidan and ran into the main room, plonking her down on the sofa. "Stay there" he ordered, running back out to gather everyone.

Once everyone in the base was seated in the main room, the blonde excitedly pulled the confused girl into the centre. "Say it again, go on, say boom" he urged her. Nothing. "Come on, say it!" Still nothing. She stood there staring at him with a blank expression on her face. "Say it" he pleaded, fully aware he was starting to look stupid. "SAY. IT!" he shook her.

"You're wasting my time" Kakuzu grumbled getting up to leave.

"Boom" Koneko shouted.

Kakuzu immediately sat back down looking as gob smacked as the rest of the people in the room.

"Fuck, that hurt" Hidan mumbled staggering into the room rubbing his head. The blonde quickly covered his pets ears "Shhh, watch your language, I don't want her picking up your foul mouth".

"Shut the fuck up you ass wipe!" the Jashinist retorted. "It's not like she fucking knows what it means".

Koneko looked over at Hidan, once again cocking her head to one side. "Fuck" she said happily.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, whilst the blonde glared at Hidan. "Fuck" Koneko repeated, fuelled on by the laughing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" she continued.

The rest of the evening was spent teaching the girl different words, mainly (to Deidaras annoyance) swear words.

* * *

_**Well another chapter done, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think, I love hearing whatever you've got to say even if you hated it and just want to complain. Thank you x**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hungry" whined the girl, shaking the sleeping bomber violently. "Noooooow"

A week has passed since Koneko first started speaking, she still hasn't mastered putting together full sentences but is able to get her point across… more or less.

Still half asleep the blonde made a grab for the clock at the side of his bed. "It's not even six o'clock in the fucking morning" he grumbled, throwing the clock half-heartedly at the girl. "Go back to sleep".

After dodging the clock attack, Koneko climbed into the bed and snuggled up to the blonde, pressing her body as close to his as she could get. "Hungry" she repeated once again, nibbling on his ear and tracing patterns on the blondes shoulder with her finger. Hearing the blonde moan softly she smirked as she started biting his neck. "Please?" she whispered huskily.

Growling the blonde sat up, pushing his pet away from him slightly "Alright" he agreed. Koneko grinned at this, she always knew how to get her own way with her master, she had him wrapped round her little finger.

"Eeep" she squealed, scrambling out of the bed towards the door, only to be grabbed round her slender waist and pulled onto the lap of the blonde bomber.

"Not so fast my pet and not so loud either. You know how cranky Danna gets when you wake him before seven" he chuckled, kissing her neck from behind. He buried his face in her silk white hair and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. He loved how she smelt, like coconut mixed with vanilla. It was intoxicating. "I'll get you whatever you want, IF you kiss me" he smirked.

Koneko's turned to look at her master, face scrunched up in disgust. "Bleh" she stuck out her tongue and made a gagging noise whilst clutching her throat. She didn't mind kissing his body, but she hated kissing on the mouth. She never could understand why humans liked putting their tongues in each others mouths, it was like sucking a slug.

"Fine, be like that then. I'll just go back to sleep." grumbled the blonde, shoving the girl off his lap and curling back up under the blankets.

"Hmph" Koneko slumped down on the floor with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Her bottom lip sticking out in an over exaggerated pout. Maybe she couldn't always get her way after all, but that didn't matter, she had a plan.

She watched the blonde, watched how his breathing became deep and even, he had gone back to sleep. Smiling, she silently crawled forward, ducked under the blondes bed, climbed out the other side and carried on 'till she reached Sasori's bed. The red head would get her food, that, she was sure of.

Gently, she pulled herself off the floor and onto the end of the red heads bed. Ever since she had moved in to his and the blondes room, he had taken to wearing ear plugs at night, thus making sure not to be woken by the blondes annoying pet. Lifting the covers, the girl exposed the red heads bare feet. Taking hold of her tail, she brushed the tip of it across the puppets feet in a circular motion, grinning from ear to ear as she watched him squirm in his sleep. He may be a puppet, but puppets can still be ticklish.

"Piss of fur ball" he mumbled, kicking her with his abused foot off the bed "Go annoy someone else." She hit the floor with a loud 'thump'. Rubbing her backside she decided that if they won't get her something to eat, then she'll make it herself.

Rolling over, the blonde reached out to pull his pet closer to him, only she wasn't there. The blonde yawned and sat up, looking over to his partners bed with sleep glazed eyes. She usually slept in his bed but sometimes she curled up at the end of Sasori's. However she wasn't there either. "Shit" he muttered when he spotted his bedroom door open.

"Hum, hum, hum, la la la la, laaaaaa" Koneko sang as she made breakfast. She was very proud of herself, not only was she making her own breakfast, she was making breakfast for everyone else too. "La, la, ooh…" she had dropped another egg on the floor. Damn those slippery buggers.

Deidara heard his pet singing in the kitchen, he stood outside dreading to go in, worried about the mess he was going to find. Sighing, he pushed the door open. "What the….?" he looked around gob smacked, the kitchen looked like a cyclone had hit it. There was flour everywhere, glass jars broken on the floor, a suspicious green gloop running down the sides of the cabinets, the fridge was left open with milk pouring from it, pasta sauce splashed up the walls and at least 6 broken eggs laying around. Sitting in the middle of the mess was his pet, humming to herself and stirring a lumpy mixture in a frying pan.

* * *

"I've had enough of this" the leader sighed, massaging his temples. "She's caused nothing but trouble since she's got here. She's got to go."

"She's not that bad…" mumbled the blonde.

"Not that bad? She destroyed the kitchen! Not to mention all the other things she's done."

"It wasn't her fault, how was she to know that Kakuzu's safe wasn't a litter box?" replied the blonde.

"Oh and what about Sasori's puppets she used as a scratching post? Or Zetsu's plants she dug up? Or Itachi's books she chewed? Or all the times she jabs me with a magnet? Not to mention the amount of times she's tried to eat Kisame. Do I need to go on?" he asked.

"No, sir….but I'll train her, I promise."

The leader sighed once again. "You have two weeks to train her. By then I want her to be well behaved and if anything goes wrong or she's not better after you time limit expires, then she's going. I already have someone who is interested in her."

"Yes sir, you won't be disappointed sir!" the blonde grinned heading for the door. He just had one more question "Who were you going to give her to?"

"Orochimaru".

**_Hehe, next chapter should be fun. Anyway thanks for reading. If you have any ideas on how to train Dei's pet, they will be greatly appreciated! Pleaaaase review *does puppy dog eyes*_**


End file.
